Such an arrangement is known from EP-A-1 360 977. The two connecting strips are toothed on their longitudinal edges facing away from one another, an eccentric being arranged between the connecting strips, which interacts with the facing edges of the connecting strips and in a rotary position spreads these apart from one another and in this way brings the toothings on the connecting strips into engagement with counter-toothings of the fixing device. In this connection, a positive coupling of the connecting strips via a gearwheel can be provided, so that the ski binding parts can be adjusted only synchronously.
Another design of an adjusting device with synchronous adjustment via a gearwheel is known from DE-A-41 35 899. The gearwheel, which is mounted rotatably in the central region between toe-piece and heel-holder and in which toothings of the two connecting strips engage, can be locked by means of a securing device and consequently prevented from rotating. In another design, the connecting strips interact with locking elements which are guided adjustably transversely to the longitudinal axis of the binding and can be brought into and out of engagement with the toothings of the connecting strips and fixed in the desired positions. In the engagement position, the locking elements are retained by compression springs.